Best Day Ever for Dawn and Kenny
by pingerzuprulez
Summary: When Dawn looses another contest, Barry, Brock, Ash, and Kenny decide to cheer her up by taking her to a fair in HeartHome City. Rated T For a scene in the story.


A Beautiful night

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon. Ash, Brock, Barry, and Kenny were all worried. They all knew Dawn was sad due to the fact that she had lost another Pokémon contest. That was twice in a week! Not to mention the first time she lost. She was devastated. If it wasn't for Zoey's pep talk, Dawn would've never been the same. "I hope she's alright..." Kenny sighed. "Don't worry! I'm sure she's just sleeping. She's probably tired Y'know." Kenny slowly nodded his head yes. "Well, I can't wait any longer! I'll go crazy if she doesn't get up soon!" "Barry! Calm down! If it makes you feel any better, I'll go and knock on her door." As Brock got up, he was stopped by hand on his shoulder. "Hang on, Brock. Can I go instead?" "Well, alright. But be careful Kenny. She can get in her mood swings and when she does, make sure you're out of there, okay?" "Okay." When Kenny got up and left, Ash decided to talk to the guys. "What's up, Ash?" "Well, have you noticed how Kenny has stared at Dawn and how worried he was that day when she was trapped in the Temple dedicated to Palkia and Dialga?" "What Temple?" Ash and Brock sighed. "I'll tell you later, Barry. Besides that Ash, what are you saying?" "Well Brock. I have a feeling that Kenny likes Dawn. I mean, he's given a LOT of signs to show that he does. I have a plan to get them together! Who's with me?" "I'll go!' "Me too!" All right! here's the plan..."

Chapter 2

Kenny took in a deep breath and let it out. _'Okay...I can do this...' _He knocked on the door to hear a weak voice crying. "Dawn? Are you okay?" "Go away, Kenny! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" "But Dawn! I really need to talk to you!" He watched the door open to see Dawn in her night gown. His face turned red at the sight of what she was wearing. She was wearing a button down Dixie shirt and her underwear. "Oh my gosh, Dawn! I'm so sorry!" He looked away and covered his face with his hands, blushing like mad. "Kenny, are you okay? Your face is red!" "I-I-" "Come inside silly! I want to check your temperature!" "No really Dawn! I'm Fine!" "Sit!" She pointed to the edge of her bed. Kenny sighed and decided to sit down. Dawn closed the door and went into the bathroom. She came out with a thermometer. She placed the thermometer in his mouth. "Hmmm, a little hot." Kenny was trying hard not to look at Dawn. _'She's beautiful...I wish I had enough courage to tell her how I feel...' _When Dawn placed her hand on his forehead, Kenny's whole face turned beat red. His heart was beating fast and he had butterflies in his stomach. "You're getting sweaty, Kenny!" Dawn placed her hand on Kenny's chest to feel his heart. "Your heart rate is fast!" Kenny couldn't take it anymore. He slowly placed his hand over her hand and took it off of his chest. "Dawn, I need to tell you something..."

Chapter 3

"Sure Kenny! What's up?" "Well, The truth is, um, I-" All of a sudden, they both heard a knock on the door. "Hold on Kenny." _'Darn it! I was so close!' _Dawn opened the door to see Barry. He blushed as well when he saw what Dawn was wearing. He started staring at Dawn, not taking his eyes off of her. "Um...Barry? Yoo Hoo! Earth to Barry!" As Dawn was waving her hand and snapping her fingers in front of Barry's face, Kenny started getting angry. Barry was staring at his girl! _'No! She's not my girl...yet...' _Dawn decided on a new tactic. She got out her Pokémon Piplup. "Piplup, use bubble beam on Barry's face." "Piplup!" After Barry's face was all wet, he snapped out of his own world. "Uh...sorry about that Dawn..." He said while blushing. Dawn giggled. "That's alright, Barry! What did you need?" "I came to get Kenny. Besides that, please get dressed because we're going to the State Fair that's in Heart-home city! We decided it might cheer you up." Dawn smiled widely an hugged Barry. Barry returned the embrace. "Alright Kenny! Let's give this girl some privacy." As Kenny and Barry left the room, Dawn got dressed. She was trying to think of what Kenny was going to say. "Maybe he was going to say..."

Chapter 4

'Hmm..." She blushed at a thought that popped in her head. "Nah! What am I thinking? He doesn't love me! Or...does he?" She shook her head and went out the door to see the four boy's waiting for her. "Ready to go Dawn?" "You bet Ash! Thank you, all of you, for doing this for me just to cheer me up." "You're welcome Dawn. Now c'mon! let's go!" When they reached the State Fair, Ash's' stomach growled. "Somebody's hungry!" Dawn said and giggled. Ash rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat then ride some rollercoaster's." Kenny, Dawn, Brock, and Barry nodded their heads yes. The five friends were sitting down eating corndogs when Dawn spoke up because she was feeling awkward with all the silence. "So Kenny, what were you going to say to me earlier?" He blushed while trying to think of a good excuse. "Um-I was going to say...thank you." Dawn had a puzzled look on her face. "Y'know, for worrying about me and checking my temperature." She was disappointed at this, but then quickly smiled, trying her best not to cry. "You're welcome Kenny. I need to use the restroom." She got up and left. Brock sensed disappointment and sadness in Dawn as she left. "Hmm..." "Something wrong Brock?" Barry asked the gym leader. "Yes. Something is wrong. Kenny, why did you lie?" "W-What are you talking about Brock?" "You love Dawn and you know it. We all know it."

Chapter 5

Kenny blushed at what Brock just said. "N-no I don't!" "Oh yes you do!" Ash and Barry said at once. "Look Kenny, There's nothing to be afraid of! Don't hide your feelings. To tell you the truth, Dawn talks about you." "Wait...she does?" "Of course! She talks about how much she misses you, seeing your smiling face, and most of all, spending time with you. I noticed a disappointment look on her face before she smiled at you." Kenny smiled at what Brock said, but then frowned at the last part and looked down. "You're right Brock...I'm feeling really guilty now...I'll tell her on a roller coaster, okay?" "Good! Here she comes." When Dawn returned, she had her hair in a pony tail. Kenny's heart was beating fast when she took her seat next to him. "I-I like your hairdo Dawn." "Thank you Kenny." Kenny looked down and blushed. "Something wrong, Kenny?" "Um..." "I have an idea!" Said Barry, trying to interrupt them. "And that would be?" "Well, how about split up and go in groups around the park? Me, Ash, and Brock will be one group while Dawn and Kenny go another way and we'll meet up at 5:00 in time for the dance." Brock and Ash nodded their heads. "What a good idea Barry! C'mon Kenny! Let's go!" "All right!" Before Kenny left, He mouthed the word "Thanks" to Barry. Barry smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Chapter 6

"Well, What do you want to ride first Kenny?" "Hmm...How about that ride?" Kenny pointed to the Shockwave. "Okay!" Dawn grabbed his arm. Kenny smiled and blushed. _'She's touching my arm! She's touching my arm!'_ When the two friends got on the ride, Dawn started to shiver. "Are you...alright Dawn?" "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little cold, that's all." She smiled at Kenny and he smiled back. "Well, okay. If you need anything, let me know." "Actually, I do need something." "And that would be?" "Can I hold your hand until the ride is over with?" Kenny blushed but nodded his head yes. Dawn grabbed his hand and shivered even more. "Dawn, are you sure you're alright?" Before she could say anything, the ride stopped at the top and a mechanical arm appeared. "W-What the heck is that?!" One person on the ride said. "What in the world is happening here?!" Another person on the ride asked. The arm moved towards Dawn and Kenny. Dawn screamed when it took a hold of her. "DAWN!" Kenny yelled. "KENNY!" She screamed back. The arm threw Dawn towards a Ferris Wheel. _'I'm finished...' _Dawn screamed out something that shocked Kenny. "KENNY! I LOVE YOU!"

Chapter 7

She hit the ride so hard that she could feel her one of her ribs breaking. Dawn fell towards the ground barley conscious, remembering all the good times she had with her friends, her Pokémon, her Kenny. Seconds before she hit the ground, she felt someone hugging her. She didn't hear anything the person was saying, but she knew it was someone who cared about her. "Dawn! Answer me! Please! I love you too! I don't want to lose my only love!" Kenny saw blood starting to come out of her mouth. "Dawn...?" No answer. "DAWN! NO!" Kenny got out a poke ball. "Blissey! Come out now!" "Blissey?" The Pokémon Looked at her master and then the girl he was holding. "Blissey! Can you heal her? Please! I know you can!" "Blissey!" Kenny laid Dawn down. Blissey got out an egg and snapped it in her ear. The blood coming from her mouth immediately disappeared and her eyes opened slowly. "K-K-Kenny?" Dawn said weakly. "Dawn! Can you hear me?" She got up slowly and everyone clapped. "K-Kenny...t-the pain is gone..." She felt her ribcage. _'Yep. No more Pain.' _Kenny immediately ran up to Dawn and hugged her tight. "I thought I lost my only love."

Chapter 8

Dawn felt tears in her eyes as Kenny said those words. _'Only love...?' _Kenny felt arms fold around him as well. He heard what sounded like sobbing. He looked at Dawn to see her crying. "Dawn! Are you okay? What hurts?" She smiled at Kenny. "I'm just...happy right now. That's all." He smiled back. Dawn leaned in and kissed Kenny on the lips. Kenny gave in a few seconds later and kissed her back. "Well, It's about time!" Said Brock. "You have a very good point there. Don't you think so Barry?" Barry nodded his head yes. "Yep! I have to agree with you on that Ash." "Finally you agree with me!" "Hey! That doesn't mean I always will!" Brock and Ash laughed. Then music started playing. Kenny broke the kiss. "Would you like to dance Dawn?" She giggled. "I think I will." Dawn took Kenny's hand and slow danced. When the song ended, Dawn gave one last peck on the lips before hugging Kenny. _'What a beautiful night...' _Dawn and Kenny both thought at the same time. _'A beautiful night indeed...'_


End file.
